La Mort
by chidori2
Summary: Après la guerre Heero devient peintre. Oseratil faire le portrait de celui qui incarne la mort ellemême?


Titre : La mort.

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : one-shot, shonen ai, OOC, drama et surprise

Couple : 1&2

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

PLACE A L'HISTOIRE

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait commencé son travail et, pourtant, rien ne l'avait encore dérangé. Mais, il était sûr que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne vienne le perturber. Il avait d'ailleurs calculé qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute, une seule petite minute de calme et de silence. Encore un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, un léger mélange et 3, 2, 1 . . .

"Ne, Hee-chan?"

Et voilà, une fois de plus, il ne serait pas tranquille pour laisser son art s'exprimer. Décidément, ce baka était trop prévisible. De plus, il était quasiment certain qu'il allait encore être confronté à cette question qui ne cessait de revenir dans la bouche de son ami.

"Hee-chan? Je te parle!"

"Hn!"

"Quand te décideras-tu enfin à faire mon portrait?"

Il était décidément prévisible jusqu'au bout. Comme d'habitude, il lui donna la réponse qu'il lui donnait chaque jour.

"Jamais! Je t'ai déjà dit que je peind seulement des paysages."

"Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis! Allez, s'il te plait!"

Il lui fit alors sa tête de chien battu pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Mais, le peintre n'avait pas l'air d'être touché et continua de lui répondre par le négatif.

"Iie, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il en était hors de question."

"Bon, bon ça va! Je n'insiste pas."

Cette dernière phrase mit le doute dans l'esprit de l'artiste. En effet, d'habitude, son ami américain n'avait pas pour habitude de lâcher prise aussi vite. Il trouvait cela plutôt étrange qu'il baisse les bras aussi vite. Aussi, il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Ne voulant tout de même pas que son trouble soit remarqué par son compagnon, il se remit à peindre faisant mine de ne plus se préoccuper du natté. Ce dernier ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à briser le silence.

"Heero?"

Au ton grave de sa voix et du fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom, Heero comprit que son ami avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il posa donc son pinceau, montrant ainsi qu'il était près à l'écouter.

"Hn?"

"Pourquoi es-tu devenu peintre après la guerre?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. . ."

"Mais si tu le sais. Ne va pas me dire que c'est un hasard! Allez, dis le moi!"

"Lorsque la guerre fut terminé, je ne pouvais plus être le soldat parfait. Je suis devenu inutile et ma vie n'aurait dû plus avoir de sens. Pourtant, il me restait un objectif à accomplir."

"Lequel?"

Heero se retourna et regarda l'américain droit dans les yeux mettant mal à l'aise ce dernier.

"Dire mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime. C'était ce que je voulais faire, mais ce fut impossible."

Le japonais baissa la tête et commença à se tourner de nouveau vers son tableau. Mais, son interlocuteur ne voulait pas en rester là, pour une fois que l'autre se confiait à lui. Aussi il l'encouragea à poursuivre, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette personne qui avait su ravir le coeur de son ami qu'il convoitait tant.

"Pourquoi Heero? Pourquoi, ce fut impossible ? "

"J'ai perdu cette personne."

"Comment ça?"

"Dans un sens, elle est parti. Alors, j'essaye de la retrouver au travers de mes tableaux. En fait c'est pour cela que je peind. Je cherche à la recréer avec mes oeuvres. N'as-tu pas remarqué? Les paysages que je choisis ont l'air mort au premier abord. Mais, si l'on regarde de plus près, il regorge de vie. C'est un drôle de contraste tu ne trouves pas? "

N'entendant aucune réponse, il se tourna vers l'endroit où son camarade se tenait précédemment.

"Duo?"

Toujours rien, juste le silence en guise de réponse. Il éleva alors la voix pour mieux se faire entendre à travers les différentes pièces.

"Duo?"

Il entendit alors une voix provenant du couloir lui répondre.

"Oui, Hee-chan? Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Heero tourna immédiatemment le dos à Duo dès son arrivée dans la pièce. Puis, il prit son ton le plus neutre pour lui répondre.

"Rien, je me demandais où tu étais passé."

"Eh bien. . . En fait, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un, je voulais voir si tu n'avais pas une photo d'elle pour savoir qui elle est. Je suis donc allé dans ta chambre, mais à part la photo du groupe, j'ai rien trouvé. »

Le japonais se leva alors brusquement.

"Heero ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Mais. . . Tu trembles ! "

Duo s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son ami.

"Hee-chan ? "

A ces mots, le japonais sembla se réveiller et sursauta. Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il eut subitement froid et comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il repensa alors à toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises afin d'éviter ce genre d'incident et de repousser le jour fatidique. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se tourna pour faire face à Duo qui regardait ses mains d'un air surpris. Ce dernier releva la tête, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant au fond de ses beaux yeux améthyste. Heero y plongea son regard, respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

"J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu de nouveau. "

Comprenant le sens de ces paroles, le natté afficha un air triste. Puis, il s'aperçu que les larmes roulaient toujours sur les joues du brun. Il voulu les essuyer, mais le même phénomène se produisit. Ses doigts passèrent au travers des gouttes d'eau. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

"Je comprend. Comment est-ce arrivé ? "

"Lors d'une mission, tu as reçu une fléchette empoisonnée. Le problème, c'est que l'on ne s'en est pas aperçu. Tu as pensé que c'était une bête qui t'avait piqué et on y a plus prêté attention. Mais, une fois la guerre terminée, le poison a fini par te consumer. Il t'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour et pourtant, aucun symptôme n'était apparent. Du coup, nous n'avons rien vu, et toi, de ton côté, tu n'as rien dit. "

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vois ? "

"Je ne sais pas. D'après Quatre, c'est toi qui l'as souhaité afin que je puisse t'aider à partir. "

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? "

Heero baissa la tête, honteux comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

"Eh bien. . . Je. . . J'avais. . . Je veux dire que je. . . "

"Tu quoi ? "

"Je voulais te garder près de moi. Je t'avais déjà perdu et là, c'est comme si l'on me donnait une deuxième chance. "

Duo garda le silence. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, lui faire comprendre qu'au contraire il était heureux et touché par ce qu'il venait de dire. Hélas, dans son état actuel, il lui était impossible d'agir ainsi. Il entreprit donc d'utiliser une autre solution.

"Hee-chan, tu veux bien faire mon portrait maintenant. "

"Hn ! "

"Même après ma mort, tu restes un grand bavard. "

"Baka ! "

" Bon, où est-ce que je m'installe ? "

"Sur le lit ! Au fait, une fois que j'aurais choisi la position, tu ne devras plus bouger, es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? "

"Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ! Et je vais te prouver que je peux me tenir tranquille. "

Duo se positionna sur le lit pendant que Heero installait son matériel. Une fois la position choisie, il lui ordonna de ne plus bouger. Duo, flottait légèrement sur le lit. Il avait une jambe légèrement relevée entourée de ses bras et sa tête reposait sur son bras droit. Heero pouvait enfin commencer le croquis.

"Hee-chan ? "

"Hn ? "

"Non rien. "

Heero comprit mais ne dit rien continuant à s'appliquer sur son travail.

"Duo, j'ai fini. "

"Enfin, je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre. "

"Si tu m'avais dérangé moins souvent, j'aurais pu le finir plus tôt. "

En guise de réponse, Duo lui tira la langue. Heero lui fit un grand sourire.

"Baka ! "

Puis son sourire s'effaça brusquement.

"Hee-chan ? "

"Tu vas partir maintenant. "

"Non, pas avant que tu me l'ai dit. "

"Je comprend maintenant pourquoi j'étais le seul à te voir. "

"Je l'ai compris lorsque tu as commencé le portrait. "

"Voilà pourquoi tu as finalement opté pour le silence, tu avais peur de partir. "

L'américain hocha la tête.

"Vas-tu me laisser partir ? Non pas que je n'aime pas l'idée de rester avec toi mais, d'un côté, si je reste, je serai encore plus triste."

"Je comprend mais je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que toi tu me l'ai dit. De plus, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seul. "

Duo avait bien saisit ce que cette phrase impliquait et en fut bouleversé. Pourtant, il ne versa pas une seule larme. Boys don't cry. D'ailleurs était-il encore capable de pleurer, il en doutait. Il avança alors sa main vers le visage de Heero. Il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la joue du japonais avant de la rabaisser. Son ami lui sourit tristement en comprenant son malaise.

"Duo ! Bientôt, tu pourras. "

"Tu as raison, mais, après ce que tu venais de dire, j'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras. "

"Dis le moi et tu pourras ! "

"Aishiteru ! "

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de l'ancien soldat parfait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ces mots de la part de son coéquipier. Maintenant, lui aussi pouvait le lui dire, son cœur s'était enfin libéré.

"I love you ! "

Une lumière aveuglante fit alors son apparition. Heero comprenant se qui se passait, se jeta sur Duo pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Duo, non ! Restes avec moi ! "

Il le serrait à présent le plus fort possible contre lui. « Le serrait ? Comment ? » Il mit un terme à ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ses pieds ne touchait plus le sol. Il regarda alors Duo qui l'obeservait en souriant.

"Mais qu'est ce que. . . ? "

Duo éclata de rire.

"Je crois que ton cœur n'a pas supporté de se réchauffer. Faut dire qu'avec la glace qu'il y avait autour, le choc termique était inévitable. "

"Crise cardiaque ? "

"Ca m'en a tout l'air. "

"Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas tarder. "

"Hein ? "

"Juste après ta mort, j'ai fait une crise cardiaque. Les médecins se sont alors aperçu que j'avais un grave problème au cœur. "

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? "

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire. "

"Mais je. . . "

Les lèvres d'Heero pressées contres les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer sa phrase. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais en se serrant davantage contre lui. Puis tout deux disparurent en même temps que la lumière.

Quelques mois plus tard, Quatre ouvrit une galerie consacrée aux œuvres d'Heero. La plus convoitée était celle intitulée « La Mort ». C'était un magnifique tableau représentant un jeune homme flottant à peine sur un lit. Derrière lui, une fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière d'un clair de lune permettant ainsi de distinguer ses traits fins et délicats. On pouvait également s'apercevoir que certains objets étaient visibles au travers de son corps légèrement transparent.

Beaucoup de personnes se demandaient pourquoi un tableau aussi beau portait un nom aussi triste. Certaines personnes pensaient que le jeune homme représentait la mort car il avait des yeux aussi froids que ceux d'un tueur et une beauté sans pareille. D'autres pensaient tout simplement qu'il était un mort revenu sous la forme d'un fantôme.

Lorsqu'un journaliste posa la question à Quatre, celui-ci répondit qu'il était les deux à la fois. Mais que le peintre, lui, aurait répondu que c'était un simple baka natté qui se prenait pour shinigami. Mais que, ce dernier fut emporté par sa maîtresse, la mort elle-même, jalouse de l'amour qu'il portait à autre qu'elle.

FIN

Ouf, j'ai terminé. Bon j'ai juré de ne jamais faire de deathfic car je déteste ça mais je la trouve super joli celle-là et j'aime bien comment elle fini. Donc désolé de ne pas avoir dit le genre réel de cette histoire mais je savais qu'elle risquait de ne pas être lu. Désolé aux lecteurs qui m'en veulent d'avoir fait ca. Pour les autres qui ne sont pas faché, je veux bien que vous me laissiez des reviews et si jamais y en a qui souhaite faire le dessin de « La Mort », c'est avec plaisir que je les recevrais. Au passage j'aimerais demander si quelqu'un veut bien devenir mon bêta lecteur ou ma bêta lectrice. Merci. Kisu.


End file.
